It's a Small World
by McJennJen
Summary: Dave and Blaine go to The Happiest Place on Earth for their vacation. When they're stranded in one of the most famous attractions, Blaine finds a way to entertain themselves. Blainofsky. Future!Fic.


"We _have_ to go on It's a Small World!" Blaine jumped around as if he were about seven years old. He had on a bright red T-shirt with a large Turkey Leg on the front and the words "Disneyland Resort, California" across the back. He'd consumed just about his body weight in cotton candy after downing a hand dipped corn dog. Not to mention the large caramel apple he actually shared with his boyfriend.

"You're joking right? I really don't want that song in my head." Dave rolled his eyes at the dark haired man. "I want to go on Pirates, Blaine." He wanted to whine but he held back, eyeing the smaller boy.

"The park doesn't close for 3 more hours! We can do both!" Blaine pulled out his iPhone and moved his thumb around a few times before looking back up into green eyes. "Both rides are only five minute waits babe. We'll go to It's a Small World first, and then Pirates." He smiled wide, knowing full well he'd get what he wanted from the larger man.

"It's right there babe." He pulled him closer, wrapping one arm around his waist, and using the other to point north towards the brightly painted attraction. "There's hardly a line. We can probably get a little boat to ourselves." He kissed his neck softly before pulling away, knowing full well that he'd probably be scolded by a cast-member for his public display of affection. Disney was pretty equal. He'd seen a very intimate straight couple being scolded earlier in the day.

Dave followed Baline's pointing finger and sighed, defeated. "Fine." He groaned out "We'll go on the stupid ride."

"It's an attraction. Rides are only rides if the word ride is in the title."

"I'm never letting you watch documentaries before we go on vacation ever again."

* * *

><p>The line, thankfully, really was only five minutes. That time was just how long it took to walk though the maze of walkways where a line usually stood. By the time the two had walked through the whole line there was no one around them and the pair got to sit smack dab in the middle of the boat with no one else to share with. Blaine automatically snuggled under Dave's arm, kissing his cheek where scruff hadn't been shaved in a day or so.<p>

"You're gonna sing aren't you?" Dave looked down at the big brown eyes that still reminded him of an extremely excited child.

"Yup!" Blaine smiled wider still, kissing David again, but with no one else around them, he let his hands slid around the wide shoulders and deepened the kiss quickly "Or maybe not." He mumbled around the larger mans lips. He turned his body, draping his legs across his partners lap. Dave pulled him closer opening his mouth automatically as the two got as close as they could to one another.

The lyrics became much louder as the small boat entered the first room where little American dressed children danced around. Dave groaned slightly, unhappy with the current song selection for their make-out session, but quickly focused back on the curly haired man attached to him. It was kind of hard to ignore Blaine when he was sucking on Dave's tongue like that.

"Babe, I'd really rather not walk around the Magical Kingdom with a boner." He mumbled as Baline released his suction and kissed down Dave's neck, his lips dragging along the coarse hair.

"I can fix that." He could feel Blaine smile against his Adam's Apple and run his hand down the larger mans chest and settle just above his waist-band.

As if on queue, the boat came to a jerking halt. "The hell?" Dave mumbled, his mind momentarily away from the wandering hand starting to dip into his pants.

"Oh perfect!" they were between lands and Blaine stood up, grabbing his boyfriends hand. "Follow me." He tugged slightly on his hand and climbed up into the displays of the ride and wandered behind the displays of children singing for the cutest little cruise around the world.

Once they were stuffed away from anyone seeing them, Blaine pulled Dave down into a kiss, wrapping his lean arms around his thick neck. He'd always wanted to do something like this. To explore his boyfriend in a semi-public place where they could possibly be caught.

He quickly lead his hands down Dave's chest again, this time making quick work of opening Dave's pants. In the back of his mind, Dave wanted to protest. They were going to get caught and kicked out and he really didn't want to be kicked out after spending more than $300 on tickets. Would they kick them out of their room too if they were caught? All those thoughts vanished in a moment when Baline's nimble fingers wrapped around his nearly hard cock.

A few whispered curses fell form his lips as he relished in the feeling of that soft skin of Blaine's band wrapped around him. "Babe." He mumbled and looked down to try and kiss his boyfriend only to see the top of the other mans curly hair. Blaine was couched, balancing on the balls of his feet while he busied himself.

Dave let his hand tangle into Blaine's thick dark hair and watched the smiling mouth hover only a breath away from his cock, now hard and throbbing. He could see the smile spreading across his face even as he stuck out his tongue and licked the underside, saving the salty and manly flavor.

Dave focused on watching. Usually he let himself savor in the feeling of tongue and lips and saliva while his lover pleasured him, letting his head fall back. Today, however, in this out of character situation Blaine had pulled him into, he had to savor every visual moment. Blaine's tongue glided along the sides of his cock, one hand now wrapped around, stoking shallowly at the base while the other rubbed the back of the larger man's thigh.

Finally – or it felt like finally Dave was so aroused by the whole situation but really it's only been minutes since Blaine had pushed his pants around his knees – Blaine mouth wrapped around his large cock. Dave reviled in how gorgeous his boyfriend looked, even when his pretty full lips were sucking him off.

He started shallow, his tongue swirling around the head a few times, causing Dave to groan out a bit and close his eye for a moment. After a few deep breathes to calm himself, Dave opened his eyes again just as Blaine's hand roamed up to rub his partners stomach and he took in every inch of Dave, his tongue sticking out slightly as his throat opened up.

Dave bit down on his lower lip and his hand clenched into the dark hair. Blaine hummed happily around his cock and Dave hissed as short shocked ran up his body. With how often they had sex, Dave usually could last until Blaine told him to come, but today he was so close so soon. "Babe." Be mumbled, his eyes closing again. "Fuck, babe, I'm…" he trailed off and loosened his grip on the man's scalp, savoring the feeling of wet and rough tongue and smooth lips. He focused so hard, trying to hold himself back from finishing so quickly.

But Blaine was humming long notes, his way of commanding a conclusion, and looking up with big brown eyes, this time full of lust and longing. His humming continued longer until Dave was gripping his skull with both hands, suppressing a loud groan but biting his lip even harder while he came into his boyfriends mouth. Blaine licked more; drinking up the taste of the man he'd fallen in love with long before.

Dave relaxed again, spent from the wonderful and still kneeling man before him. He watched through hazy eyes as Blaine wiped his mouth, licking his fingers and stood up. "How's that for the happiest place on earth?" Blaine stood on his tip-toes and kissed Dave, his tongue automatically licking along his lip to gain access and swirling around the other mans mouth. "You're lip is bleeding." He said, standing down and looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah…" Dave trailed off again and touched his lip, his finger coming away with a few drops of crimson. He shrugged and pulled Blaine in for another kiss. "It happens." He grinned against those full lips.

Blaine returned the kiss for a moment before pulling away and peaking from around the attraction structure. "Oh good! Our boat hasn't moved!" Dave made work of putting his pants right before Blaine tugged him back toward the small boat. They received a few odd looks from other stranded attraction riders. Blaine turned and smiled at them. "He gets sea sick sometimes."


End file.
